We Have Each Other
by Viceroy Elf
Summary: I've been watching a lot of Teen Titans lately. It's been effecting my imagination. This is to blow off some creative steam. I do not own any of the characters or settings depicted. Rated T for gruesome imagery and suggestive ideas. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ahh, yes. Another typical day in Jump City. No, wait. Something's Different. There appears to be a massive bank robbery, nothing out of the ordinary there, but it appears the assailants are: Mumbo, Cinderblock and Atlas? That's a strange group. Well, regardless of the circumstances, They were dangerous criminals, which means our heroes should be here any second. Speaking of which, "Titans! Go!" Announced the fearless leader of the group, Robin, Boy wonder. "Welly, well, well, if it isn't the Teenaged Bane on our existences!" Shouted Mumbo, aiming his wand at the heroes. The team separated as the magic energy struck the space between them.

"Leave the cyborg to me! I have a score to settle!" Shouted Atlas, Charging toward his target. Cyborg, though disoriented, reacted quickly enough to meet his Enemies hold, putting them in a stand-off. Starfire and Robin Attacked Mumbo, while Beast Boy and Raven confronted Cinderblock. "Are you two love birds going to fight or jump around all day?" Mocked the magician as he through bolt after bolt of magic at the teens. Starfire responded with her own special brand of fire power. Star bolts flew at mumbo causing him to stagger to avoid them. "Why, you!" she shouted. With a wave of his wand, a giant, spring-loaded jester doll burst from the ground, hitting Starfire, and breathing fire at Robin. Thankfully, is Titanium thread cape was more than enough protection from the flames, and he hurled his explosive discs at Mumbo.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Atlas were evenly matched. "How long will it take for you to give up, whelp?" asked Atlas. "I can go all day!" Retorted Cyborg. Atlas slammed Cyborg into the ground, who proceeded to ram Atlas into a Building. Finally, the most controversial pair, Raven and Beast boy, were having a relatively easy time battling Cinderblock. Beast boy matched him narrowly in strength with his T-rex Form, while raven kept him staggered and disoriented with magic restraints and telekinetic projectiles. Cinderblock, however, was getting annoyed at this point and came to the conclusion that this needed to end. With all of his might, he slammed Beast boy's massive head into the ground, disorienting him, and causing him to revert to normal. Cinderblock then kicked the shape shifter into a nearby building. "Beast Boy!" Raven shouted as her eyes began to glow. She encased the giant stone figure in magic energy; his body flailed as it was consumed. "You'll pay for that!" She said, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Ugh. What happened? My head is pounding. _Beast boy thought to himself as he laid in front a large crater in the side of a building. He took notice of his surroundings to find his friends locked in combat with a dangerous group of criminals. _Oh yeah. We were fighting._ He remembered. He also remembered the hit he received from Cinderblock. His chest felt like it was on fire, and he could barely move. _Great. I'm stuck here while my friends fight for their lives._ He thought. He felt guilty for not being able to help, but what could he do? He then noticed that his teammates were struggling more than originally planned. Mumbo was just toying with Robin and Starfire; giant plastic birds and mutant rabbits pestering them while he just floated in the air laughing at them. He glanced at Cyborg's battle with Atlas. The two were evenly matched in strength and power.

Hit after hit they slammed into one another with everything they had. Something told Beast boy that Cyborg was having a tougher time dealing with Atlas than Atlas with him. He then glanced over at Raven's fight with Cinderblock, and relief washed over him when he realized she was handling the stone monstrosity with ease. _Rae; always gotta be on top. _He thought. If there was one pure truth in the world, it was that Raven didn't play games, and Beast boy knew that perhaps better than anyone. Cinderblock flailed uselessly in the air, as he was suspended by raven's dark powers. "It's not very nice, hurting people the way you do." She stated to him. Though her monotonous voice didn't show it, she was taunting the creature. Raven turned to Beast boy, making sure he wasn't hurt. This, however, proved to be a very bad idea, as Cinderblock finally got his arms free, and Clapped his hands together, making a shockwave large enough to break Raven's concentration, releasing him, and causing her to fall to the ground. Raven recomposed herself just as Cinderblock brought his fist down on her. She reacted by placing a force field around herself. As Cinderblock pounded away at the dome of dark energy, Beast boy began to cringe.

He felt awful; sitting in his own pain while his friends were being pushed around like that. He felt something come over him; an incredible anger flooding through him, igniting a fire inside his being. With another slam, Raven's field broke, causing her a great amount of pain. She looked up to watch Cinderblock's fist come down, and then closed her eyes, awaiting her demise. But, it never came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

She didn't feel anything. She hesitantly opened her eyes, and they widened in surprise. Before her, stood a large Wolf-like creature, standing on two legs and holding Cinderblock's wrist. "Beast" she whispered. The creature dug the claws of his other hand into the upper part of Cinderblock's arm and effortlessly hurled him hundreds of feet behind him. He turned and dashed in the direction of the other villains. "I'll prove to you that I AM the batter machine!" shouted Atlas as he charged at Cyborg. "But I'll still be the better man!" Retorted Cyborg, charging at Atlas. The two met and gripped each other, trying to slam the other into the ground. "Better man? HA! I think you'll find tha-" Atlas was interrupted by an incredible pain in his stomach. He looked down to find a Green claw protruding from his torso. Cyborg backed up as the Beast lifted Atlas and slammed him headfirst into the ground.

As Atlas wriggled helplessly with his head and arms in the ground, the beast grabbed his legs and tore them from the robot's body, revealing the wiring and machinery inside. The beast turned finally to the mischievous magician Mumbo. Mumbo turned from his opponents to Attack the Beast. "Down, Dog! Down" he shouted as magic energy and various deadly props attacked the Beast. The Beast, fortunately, proved to be too fast and too strong, and effortlessly avoided the magician's attacks. As he leapt towards Mumbo, the trickster released a torrent of fire that covered the Beast. For a brief moment, he thought himself safe. That notion, however, was shattered as the Beast's hand came out from the fire to grab the magician's wand and crush it, turning him into a feeble old man.

As they descended, Mumbo looked at the Beast with the most fearful expression he could. They landed with a loud thud, the Beast's hand pinning the old man's chest to the ground. Mumbo immediately fainted from the fear. The Beasts' ears perked up as he heard something in the distance. He turned to see that Cinderblock had gotten up and was charging towards the titans. The Beast charged at him even faster. As soon as he was Close enough, the Beast leapt toward the giant golem, and with a powerful swipe of his claws in the same place he had originally dug his claws into, Cinderblock's right arm broke off. With a grunt of pain, he staggered and fell to his stomach. The Beast jumped on to him and began slamming his head into the ground repeatedly. He lifted his head and turned it to face Raven. "Yeye ni mbali mipaka." Said the Beast. He slammed Cinderblock's head into the ground once more before getting off of him. The other titans looked at their morphed friend with fear. Raven was perhaps the most shocked. They all moved towards the beast, but he backed up taking an attack stance. He growled loudly at them before dashing off on all fours at speeds too fast for any of the other titans to react. The titans' awed expressions lingered for a moment before Robin spoke. "We have to find him. Titans, separate!" he announced. Everyone got in their respective forms of travel and left, except for Raven, who was still trying to absorb what just happened. "Are you coming Raven?" asked Starfire. Raven snapped out of her trance, "Y-yeah, I'll check the south part of the city. The two scattered. They needed to find their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The Titans searched the city for hours. They searched every nook and cranny; alleys, frequent buildings, even the sewers that the Beast inhabited the last time the titans dealt with him. They searched into the late hours of the night. By midnight, the others decided to give up and search for him again in the morning. They all returned to the tower; all but Raven. The others protested, but she insisted she needed to find him. She owed him that much. And, she had a very important question to ask him. She searched the city over and over until she found herself on the beach, looking for him in the water. She started to tear up. _This is my fault._ She thought to herself. It was then that something caught her eye; a figure lying on the beach. She flew over to the figure, and reacted with horror at what she saw.

Alarms went on throughout the tower, waking every one up. They all made their way to the commons room to find Raven standing with someone in her arms. They approached her to see that it was beast boy. Noticing the condition he was in, they all rushed him to the infirmary. He was on the bed and hooked up to life support immediately. None were more worried in the room than Raven. "This is my fault." She whispered to herself. "No, friend, do not cry. Beast Boy will be fine." Said Starfire, trying to reassure Raven. "Come on, B. Don't quit on us." Said Cyborg to no one in particular. He prepped the defibrillator and gave Beast boy a jolt. Again, he pressed it against his chest. "This isn't working!" he shouted in frustration. Raven decided she wasn't going to sit there and cry while her friend died before her. She approached the bed and nudged cyborg out of the way. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She chanted as a blue aura surrounded her hands and flew at Beast Boy. The aura engulfed the green boy and closed the deep cuts in his skin a bent his arm beck into proper shape. When Raven stopped she fell to the ground, exhausted. This seemed to work as the heart rate monitor showed that there was a pulse again. Beast boy opened his eyes slowly. He felt pain from every conceivable area of his body, but he felt better than ever, seeing Raven in front of him, safe and sound. "Hey guys." He said, sounding tired. "Beast boy! You are well!" exclaimed Starfire. "Don't you ever do that again!" shouted Cyborg through tears of his own. "I'm really tired. I think I'll jus…" beast boy fell asleep immediately. The others decided to do much of the same.

When the tranquility of morning arrived, Beast boy's condition was being looked over. When the results arrived, he got a rather stern talking to from Cyborg. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he shouted. "C'mon Cy. It's too early in the morning for yelling." Complained the green boy. "You've got torn muscles in both legs, third degree burns on your chest, four broken ribs, a dislocated forearm and a massive head wound! It's a miracle you're not comatose!" He yelled. "Sorry, I can't control that beast thing." He said to defend himself. "You're gonna have to learn. No creature is meant to take that kind of stress." He said. He set Beast boy's arm up with a cast, and wrapped his legs, torso and head with medical bandages. "So, how long am I gonna have to sit here?" asked Beast boy. Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry to tell you this, B. Even with you healing factor, and my equipment, it's gonna be at least two weeks before you're out on the field again." "Two weeks?" shouted an astonished green teenager. "Sorry B. You gave yourself a real beating out there." He said.

Beast boy groaned and leaned back in bed. "I'll leave you to your misery." Said Cyborg, leaving the room. _Great. I'm stuck in this bed for two weeks, all 'cause I couldn't control my anger. Still, if I hadn't become the beast, we might not have won that fight._ Beast boy thought as he lay in the medical bed. He was slowly drifting asleep, but was awoken as the door to the infirmary opened. Beast boy could see that Raven had entered the room. "Hey Rae, what's up?" Beast boy greeted the girl. "What you did was stupid and crazy. You worried all of us, and could have gotten killed." She stated coldly. "Well it's good to see you too." Mocked Beast boy. "Y'know, you could say thank you. I DID kinda save your life." "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She said, as monotonous as ever. "Okay…?" he said. "Why me?" she asked. "What do you mean?" he was awfully confused by the girl's question. "The last time you became that… thing, it was because I was in danger. And this time you only turned into it when Cinderblock was about to crush me. Why me?" she grabbed a chair and sat down next to Beast boy's bed. Beast boy shrugged. "I don't know. I'd do anything for you guys." He said. "But why do you only turn into that werewolf thing when _I'm_ in trouble? You whispered something to Cinderblock in Swahili before you knocked him. 'She's off limits' what does that mean?" she asked.

Beast boy sighed and sat up. "Raven, you've been through a lot." He began, "Probably more than any of us. We all have our own rough pasts and our own ways of dealing with it. Robin trains almost all the time, Cyborg builds things, Star always stays happy, and I have a bunch of lame jokes." He admitted. "But you're different. You don't need a vice to hold onto. You're stronger than that." Raven blushed at the comment. "Th-that doesn't explain why you went ballistic over me." She said. "Well, y'know, you go through enough. You deal with all the nonsense around here. Plus, you've had a lot happen to you." He looked at Raven with sincerity, and though he couldn't see through her hood, he could tell she was blushing. "Your dad tried to destroy the world, and the whole Malchior thing." He continued. "I think about all that, and I feel like you've been through enough. I don't want you getting hurt anymore than you have." He finished a laid back in his bed. "Seeing as how I'm stuck here for two weeks, I guess I have no control over that now." Raven got up and headed to the door. But, before she left she had one last thing to say. "Thanks for saving everyone." And with that, she was out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Raven left the infirmary with so many questions left unasked and unanswered. Questions like 'where did beast boy learn to speak Swahili?' and 'why did he speak Swahili when he was that thing?' She remembered he said that everyone had their rough past, even him. She wondered what exactly his rough past was. She knew about all the other titans' tragedies; Cyborg's accident, Robin's parents, and of course, Starfire's evil sister. It wasn't until now that she realized she didn't really know much about beast boy's past. She knew he used to be on the doom patrol, but that's about it. What would be traumatizing enough to shake the foundation of fun-loving, happy-go-lucky Beast boy? Questions like this flooded the sorceress's mind, but the ultimate question stood strong in her mind. _What does he think of me?_ She thought.

Hours later, Raven found herself in her room, re-reading her favorite book. "Ugh" she groaned. Even she got tired of her books every once in a while. She left her room to see what was going on around the tower. She looked in the commons room to find Robin watching a movie, with Starfire leaning close to him. The two had been inseparable since the fight with Brushogun. "Hey you two." She greeted them. They looked back and Starfire floated to Raven with open arms. "Raven, my good friend!" she said hugging her friend. "Do you have something to ask of us?" Raven pushed back from the hug, not being the most open person to physical contact. "I wanted to ask if you guys knew anything about Beast boy's past before the doom patrol." She said. Robin and Starfire looked at each other in confusion. "Not really, Raven." Robin said. "Beast boy's never really talked about himself before. Why do you ask?" Raven sighed. "He said something about everyone having a tragic past, even himself. I wanted to know if I was the only one who didn't know." She told them. "If it's Beast boy, it can't be that bad." Robin said. "Worry not Raven. If Beast boy were troubled, I am sure he would tell us." Starfire reassured.

Raven sighed. "Thanks anyway, you two." She said. "Anytime" Robin replied. Raven left the commons room to find Cyborg. _Beast boy tells Cyborg everything. Maybe he can help. _She thought as she made her way to the garage. Sure enough, there he was, working on his prized possession: the T-car. "Cyborg?" Raven hesitantly greeted. She worried she might be disturbing him. Such was not the issue, however, as he turned away from the car to look at Raven. "Hey Rae! Just working on the snow tires." He said. "What's goin' on?" he asked. "I wanted to ask you something," she began, "Beast boy's your best friend right?" Cyborg shrugged. "Guess so. Dude's like a brother to me. Why?" "I wanted to know if he ever told you about his life before the doom patrol." This gave Cyborg quite a shock. He looked down and rubbed his head. "I asked him once. He didn't wanna talk about it. All he told me was he got real sick, and when he took the cure, he turned green and got his powers." He said. "That's it?" Raven asked. "I tried to get more out of him but it's really personal for him. Somethin' happened to really shake him up." Said cyborg.

Raven thanked him and left, not wanting to push any further. _No,_ she thought as she traveled back up the tower, _Nothing could shake up Beast boy. It just doesn't make any sense. _She didn't know why, but she desperately wanted to know the truth of Beast boy's past. And she knew there was only one way to find out. She made her way to the infirmary for the second time today, to find Beast boy channel surfing on the television provided the room. "Ugh, my biggest fear has finally come. Completely stuck in bed at the mercy of death, and there's nothing good on TV. I never imagined it would end this way." He groaned and turned his head to Raven. Raven would never admit it, but she thought the little monologue was sort of funny. After suppressing a small laugh, she walked up to the bed. "Hey Rae, what's up?" he asked. She grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. "Beast boy," she began, "I need to ask you something." Beast boy was curious. He could tell Raven was having a difficult time asking about whatever she was asking about, but he wondered why. "Sure, anything." He said. "When we spoke earlier, you said something about having a rough past. I know about everyone else's… scars, but I didn't even know you had any in the first place. I'd really like to know what would happen if it's bothering you at all." Beast boy's expression saddened. He never liked talking about it. "It's really painful." He said. "I know it must be, but I want to know. I want to help you." Raven pleaded. Beast boy looked at her. Her hood was down and he could see her eyes. Something in her eyes, something he couldn't put his finger on, told him he could trust her. "Alright, I'll spill." He said.

He lay back in his bed. "I was born in America," he began. "My parents were biologist who traveled a lot. When I was really little, they traveled to Africa. I grew up being homeschooled by them, and Swahili was the first language I learned. I learned English when I joined the Doom Patrol after Mento taught it to me telepathically. When I get really mad or confused, I forget that I can speak English, so I just speak Swahili. That's why I spoke Swahili when I became the beast." _Well, that' answers one question. _Raven thought. "Anyways, when my parents weren't homeschooling me, they were studying the animals or talking with natives. The native children didn't like me all that much, so I was sort of an outcast." He sighed sadly, but then his expression changed to look almost happy. "But, even though the other kids didn't like me, I still had friends: the animals. We weren't in the dense parts of the jungle, so we didn't see the big, threatening animals. Just the smaller ones. I felt like I could connect to animals in a way that other people couldn't. It was fine until…" Beast boy Cringed. "It's alright if you don't-" Raven didn't want Beast boy to feel harm, but she was cut off. "No, it's alright. Anyway, it was fine until one day. I was playing with the animals when I saw something small run off into the brush. I don't know why, but I chased it. My parents told me to stay out of the deep of the forest, but I was just a kid. A stupid kid.

I finally caught up to what I was chasing; a little green monkey. It looked sick, so I went up to it and tried to pick it up and take it to my parents. When I got close, it bit my hand. I screamed and ran away. My hand started turning green from the wound and it felt like someone poured acid on it. I kept screaming and running until I ran into my dad. He started yelling at me for running off, and then he saw my hand. It was green up to my elbow by then. He picked me up and rushed me back to our camp. He put me on the bed and started talking to my mom. Apparently, I contracted some rare disease called Sakutia that was fatal to humans. They didn't have so much a 'cure' as some medicine that was experimental. They gave it to me, and hoped for the best. When I woke up I was better but… I was green from head to toe, even my eyes. It wasn't until way later that I found out I could turn into animals." He sighed and wiped small tears from his eyes. Raven did much of the same. "That's still not the whole story." He said. Raven gasped. _How much can a little kid go through? _She thought. Beast boy looked at the time; it was ten at night. "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. We should get to sleep." He said. Raven got up to leave, but before she did, she did something that made Beast boy's hair stand up. She gave the green boy one quick hug, and immediately bolted from the room, leaving a very bewildered Beast boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Beast boy awoke early next morning. He didn't want to, and tried with all his might to will himself back to sleep, but to no avail. He wanted to sleep more because he knew what this day would have to offer: another trip down memory lane. It's not the he didn't want to share. Bottling things up wasn't healthy, and he knew he'd have to spill his guts eventually. And Raven wasn't the problem either. He knew she could be trusted with anything, and he knew she could trust him as well. At first the two were polar opposites, but after everything they had been through, the two had become very close friends. But no, it wasn't trust. No, what truly bothered him was what might happen at the reveal of his past. He wondered if Raven might see him differently. Either way, he knew he'd have to tell her. She deserved to know.

Meanwhile, Raven was doing some thinking of her own. She had woken up at around the same time as Beast boy, which was still much earlier than she was used to waking up. Was she anxious? She certainly seemed to think so. She still questioned the plausibility that Beast boy would have any sort of psychological trauma. He always seemed so carefree and happy. Like he didn't care if the world was in flames, he would make the most of it. Raven punched herself for thinking about the world in flames. She rose from bed and got dressed in her usual uniform. As she slid on her normal black singlet, she could tell it felt a bit more snug than usual. She viewed herself in the mirror and saw that the cloth stuck closer to her, showing curves that she herself didn't know she had. She blushed at the sight. _I look like a tramp. I'm going to find more of these in a bigger size. _She thought to herself. Unfortunately, she had nothing else to wear. She dawned her cloak, hoping it would be enough to hide the rest of her body. She made her way to the commons room to get something to eat. A simple dish of fruit and grains was her food of choice. As she ate in the quiet of the morning, she looked out the window and her eyes widened. She saw the amazing colors in the sky that came with the rising of the sun. She saw the sun lifting above the horizon, lighting it up as if a fire was being ignited. She ate as she watched the spectacle before her. She watched every moment. She became so intent on seeing the sunrise that she didn't notice that with the sun, time also moved forward. When she'd finished her breakfast and the sun was finally in the sky, it was ten in the morning and the other members of the team emerged from their slumber. The first to enter was Cyborg.

"Yo, Rae!" he greeted with that Cyborg-brand cheeriness. She turned her head in surprise. "What are you doing up?" she asked. Cyborg gave a confused look, "Raven, it's, like, ten AM." Raven looked at the clock. She blushed. "I didn't think it'd be that late by now. I got caught up watching the sunrise." She admitted with a sheepish grin. Cyborg started cooking his breakfast consisting primarily of meat. "So, did you get anything out of Beast boy yesterday?" he asked while still cooking. "Nothing beyond what you told me." She lied. She figured if Beast boy never told anyone to begin with, she shouldn't tell anyone either. "Thanks Raven." Cyborg said. "For what?" Raven asked, confused. "For helping me test my new built-in lie detector." He said, invoking a shock in Raven. "So, what _did_ he tell you?" he asked again. Raven sighed, "It's really personal for him. I'd feel like I betrayed him if I told anyone else." She said simply. Cyborg was taken aback. "That bad?" he asked. Raven nodded. Cyborg decided he didn't want to bother Raven with this any further, so he took his meal to his room. Raven, now alone, wondered what she should do now. She wondered if Beast boy was awake by now. He did like to sleep in normally, but he's had a lot on his mind lately. It occurred to her that he might not have anything to eat. She took it upon herself to bring him something to eat.

Beast boy sat on his medical bed, watching some TV show that he's already seen. "I didn't even think it was possible to 'run out' of TV, but it seems like I've done it." he said to himself. He'd been watching TV for almost an hour, mostly because he really had nothing else to do. He still had the heart monitor hooked up to him and it still hurt to move his legs. He was about to just try and go back to sleep again when a familiar figure walked in. "Hmm? Oh, hey Raven- whoa." Beast boy let out a small gasp. Raven looked at him with confusion. "What?" she asked. "I dunno. You just look different." He said, his eyes still fixated on Raven. She blushed beneath the cover of her hood. It wasn't until now that she remembered she was wearing a singlet that was too small. Beast boy then noticed that there was a tray of something in her hands. "What's that?" he asked, pointing a finger. "Breakfast." She stated, putting the tray on a table next to his bed. It was a plate of fruit and vegetables. It was simple, and that made it all the more special to Beast boy. "Thanks, Rae." He said and started eating. "I keep wondering if everyone else forgot about little ol' me in here." Raven shook her head and laughed lightly. "I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." she said, sitting next to the bed.

She just watched him as he ate with content, savoring each bite. She wanted to ask him about the rest of the story to his past, but she wasn't sure how she should do it. Part of her really hoped he would tell her without her having to ask. She tried memorizing the happiness in his current expression, so she could compare it later to what his expression might change into when he reveals his past. Once Beast boy had finished his breakfast he noticed Raven's tentative stare. "Uh… something on my face?" he asked, invoking a blush from the sorceress. "Uhh…. It's just." She tried to speak, but she was having trouble keeping control of her mouth. "Well, you said you'd tell me about… you know." She finally managed. Beast boy sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you." He said, lying back in his bed. Raven leaned in to listen. "Anyway, like I said, the medicine they gave me cured my illness, but it turned my skin, hair and eyes green, and it gave me my powers. But, I didn't find out about my powers until weeks later." He explained. "You see, my parents and I were excavating cliffs, looking for algae sample, when…" he hesitated, not wanting to re-live the trauma. "I fell." Raven gasped slightly, but said nothing. "I was plummeting from who knows how high we were, and all I could do was wish I could fly." He said. "Like a bird." Raven finished for him. He looked at her and smiled. He admired her ever constant intuition. "Yeah, that's it. Before I knew it, I turned into a bird with spread wings, gliding through the air. While I was surprised, my parents, being scientists, wanted to study what happened. When we got back to our camp, they started doing some tests. They told me I could turn into any animal on earth, so long as I'd seen it before." He said.

He took a long enough pause for Raven to ask "There's still more, isn't there?" Beast boy nodded. "I was eleven years old. It was supposed to be the last year we'd spend in Africa, and we were out canoeing down rapids. Everything was fine… until." Tears started to well up in Beast boy's eyes. He was about to lose it until he felt an unfamiliar pressure on his shoulder. He looked through watery eyes to see that Raven was sitting with him on the bed, and resting her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Beast boy." She said. He looked deep into her eyes and saw the sincerity in her words. This calmed Beast boy as if it were a lullaby. "Thanks Rae," he said, wiping his eyes. "Anyway, we were canoeing, and everything was fine, but then something happened. Giant fish with huge teeth started eating away at our boat. We tried to knock them away, but there were too many. They pushed us down the wrong path, and our boat was heading toward a waterfall.

My parents told me to turn into a bird; to save myself. I didn't want to leave but they kept urging me. Just as our boat fell, I turned into a toucan and flew upwards. I watched as my parents fell to their deaths." Beast boy was crying at this point. It was a painful sight for Raven; the sight of Beast boy crying. She didn't think he could cry. "I flew back to our camp. With no one to look after me, I had to join the tribe that was near our camp. They taught me how to fight like an animal. The other kids like to pick on me or try and fight me, and I knew I had to fight back. I didn't like fighting, but the chief told me that to survive, I had to fight." He choked on his words, but he continued. "It wasn't until the tribe found out I could turn into animals that they started to respect me a little." He started to calm down. "They found out after I took down a lion that was attacking the tribe. After that, things started getting better. Kids weren't that mean to me anymore, and the chief made me next in line to lead the tribe. And all that was great except… I just couldn't help but think that there was something I could have done; something I should have done. I could have saved them." Beast boy's tears came back, and he held his head in his hands. "A year later, and I just ran away. I ran until the doom patrol found me. I stayed with hem for a while, and then I found you guys."

He gave a cheerful smile despite his tears. Raven was confused. "After everything you just told me, you're smiling?" she asked. Beast boy wiped his tears and turned to Raven. "I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but, in a way, I feel happy that everything turned out like this in the end. Things had been bad, but now I have you guys. We have each other, y'know?" He smiled even brighter. She smiled in returned. _Ever the optimist. _ She thought. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she did the only thing she could do to break the silence. Beast boy blushed furiously at what Raven did next. In an instant, Raven wrapped her arms around Beast boy in a tight embrace. Despite the incredible pain the put on his burnt flesh and broken ribs, he'd never felt better. Raven drew back from the hug, blushing almost as bright as Beast boy. "So, I was thinking," she began, "since you're so bummed about being stuck here, what if I could speed up the healing process?" she asked. Beast boy's eyes widened. "You would do that?" he asked. "I've healed you before; when I brought you to the tower. It really tires me out, but I don't mind." She said. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do it if you don't want to." He said. Raven waved it off. "No Beast boy, it's fine. I owe you that much." She said. Beast boy nodded. Raven got off the bed and pushed Beast boy to lay back. "It's a steady process, so it might take a while." She said. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." He replied. Raven smiled as her hands were enveloped in a blue energy. The energy grew around Beast boy, and he felt it slowly working immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Raven held the spell for hours, slowly applying the healing energy to Beast boy. Beast boy could feel the pain in his chest slipping away, little by little. Before they knew it, hours had passed. Raven could no longer hold the spell and fell back into her chair. Beast boy looked at her with concern. "Raven. Are you alright?" he asked. Raven nodded. "And you? Did the spell work?" she asked. She seemed to be more concerned than Beast boy. Beast boy felt his chest. His ribs didn't hurt. He removed the bandages to find that his burn wounds were gone. "Rae, you did it!" he exclaimed. He leaned in to hug her, but his legs still weren't one-hundred percent. As a result, he fell forward and landed on her. Their faces were very close at that moment. "Uhh… I was. I mean, oh man." Beast boy stuttered as he spoke and was blushing bright enough to put the sun to shame. Oddly enough, Raven wasn't blushing at all. Yes, this was embarrassing, but she knew Beast boy to be a bit of a klutz, and seeing as how his legs weren't exactly in working condition, she didn't want to make him feel responsible. "It's fine, Beast boy. I'm sorry I didn't work on your legs mores." She said, lifting Beast boy back onto the bed. "No, Raven, don't be sorry. I'm really grateful for you doing this for me." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I should be sorry. Look at you, you're killing yourself trying to help me, all 'cause I got hurt." Beast boy hung his head.

Raven leaned it to rest her hand on his shoulder. "Beast boy, it's alright. I'm happy to help." Beast boy looked at her and smiled. The two stared into each other's eyes for perhaps too long. Beast boy had never seen Raven looking so drowsy, and he wondered if he was first to see that kind of expression on her face. For the longest time, he thought Raven hated him with a powerful fury, and now, here she was, physically exhausting herself for him. He wanted to feel guilty, but he knew she didn't want him to, so he decided to feel thankful instead. "Thanks Rae." He said simply. "Beast boy, i-" Raven was about to speak when Cyborg entered the room. "Okay, B. Time to do those check-ups!" he announced with that ever bombastic vigor of his. He was surprised enough to see Raven in the room with Beast boy, but what really got him was that Beast boy's bandages that were previously on his chest were on the ground and the wounds they protected had fully healed. "What heck happened?" he asked, rushing to examine Beast boy's chest. "Raven healed me." Beast boy replied looking at Raven. Cyborg turned to look at the sorceress with astonishment. "You did?" Raven started blushing. "Well… he _did_ save my life. I just kind of figured I owed him. Besides, I only managed to fix his chest." She said. Cyborg heard what she said, but the only message he received was '_Raven did something nice for Beast boy?'_ Silence hung in the air. "Well, I guess it's good to know that someone on the team can heal wounds like you can. Even so, I gotta take a look at the rest of you." He said. Raven decided it would be best to leave now.

She walked through the halls of the tower thinking. She wasn't quite sure what she was thinking about, but she knew it was enough to distract her from anything else. Perhaps she was thinking too much. Or, more likely, she was trying too hard not to think at all. Eventually, it was clear what she was thinking about, the sum of such thoughts were described in two words: _poor Beast boy. _She thought. She didn't want to think that. She wanted to think that with everyone else's problems, Beast boy shouldn't be a special case. She wanted to think that his scars were nothing compared to hers. She wanted to, but couldn't. She had dealt with emotional scars all her life. From the moment she was born, she was bread for such conditions. Robin was always in the line of danger, and had a good role model to help him. Cyborg's intellect is what saved him, and it was what had always given him comfort. Starfire has an entire planet of people who would always love her, and has gotten her revenge for what happened to her. But Beast boy had nothing. He was taken from his carefree life at an early age, and dropped into a world that forced him to do things he was against, and he had to endure it alone. The Doom Patrol was some sort or family to him, but they never gave him the love or respect that his real family or the tribe could. The tribe only respected him when he earned it. Throughout most of his life, he's been alone. She pondered this subject until it was firmly stuck in her head. She knew of only one place she could go when she felt like this. She entered her room and found her magic mirror; the portal into her mind. With a chant of her mantra, she entered nevermore.

"Wisdom?" she called. As if waiting for Raven's arrival, wisdom stood at the base of a mountain. "Hello, Raven." She greeted. "I understand you've been putting me under a lot of stress lately." Raven approached her emotion. "I've just had a lot to think about." She said guiltily. "I know. I am your mind." Stated the monotonous emotion. Wisdom began to walk around Raven in circles. "I have noticed that things seem to be… different around here." she began, "for instance, I haven't been seeing anger much lately, and for the life of us I can't get happy to be quiet, not to mention the fact the sadness had been crying her eyes out non-stop…" Wisdom continued to speak of recent events. "And I think there's been return of a very, very old emotion." Raven was just as concerned as she was confused. "What emotion?" she asked. "Oh, I think you know." Wisdom said. "She has a red-violet cloak, and always talks with a breathy voice." With this remark, Raven blushed furiously. "N-no! That's impossible!" she exclaimed. Wisdom turned to Raven. "You're going to question your own wisdom?" she asked. Raven's angered expression did not hide the fact that she was blushing even brighter. "This sooo not what I expected when I came here for help. I wanted to clear my head, and now I have even more to think about!" she declares. "Perhaps you're confronting the wrong emotion." She said pointing off in the distance. Raven looked to where wisdom was pointing to see a heart-shaped portal floating in the air. "Do I have to?" Raven groaned. "You came her for help. She can help you." Wisdom said. Raven reluctantly floated to the portal. Something told her she might regret this later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Hello? Is anything here?" Raven announced, entering the heart-shaped portal. She felt her stomach do a back flip as she was suddenly surrounded by a forest of rose bushes, and a lone figure that seemed to be skipping through them. She knew who that must be. Raven floated down to see that the figure wore a red-violet cloak. "Hello Raven it's been such a long time." Said the figure. "Hello, Affection." She replied. The figure turned to reveal a constantly flushed face and a dreamy expression. "I understand you are concerned by my being here." she said, leaning down to smell the flowers. "I want to know why, of all things, you've sprung into my head, especially after all that's happened this week." She questioned affection. Her demanding tone did nothing to deter affection's mood. "Perhaps all of that is exactly what brought my arrival in the first place." She said.

Raven was confused. "Where have you been? All that's happened is Beast boy saved my life, then he told me about his past while I healed the wounds he got from saving my life and-" Raven then realized exactly what Affection meant, now that she was saying all of this out loud. "Oh no." she said. Affection turned to give Raven a coy smile. "No no no no no no! I have NOT started liking Beast boy!" she shouted. Affection approached Raven with a look that seemed to say 'oh, really now?' "Of course you have not started liking Beast boy." She said. "You have been infatuated with him for quite some time." She said. Raven would have gone up in flames at that moment if she could. "What do you know?" Raven questioned. Affection frowned and pointed a finger at herself. Raven blushed. "But, th-that's just not possible!" Raven shouted. "Think about it." Affection began, "Think about the way you felt after Malchior broke me, and how Beast boy was the only one who understood. Think of how you felt after Beast boy saved your life from Adonis." She put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Think of how you felt about terra's arrival." She said coyly, causing Raven to blush. "That's it; I don't have to take this from you." Raven declared as she opened a portal out of nevermore. "Bye-bye, Raven." Affection mocked before returning to frolicking through the roses.

"Stupid mirror." Commented Raven, putting the mirror in her drawer. She looked at the time. It was almost eleven at night. She grimaced, remembering how time seemed to distort itself during trips into nevermore. She wanted to go to bed, but was interrupted by Cyborg entering the room. "Rae! It's Beast boy! He's in real trouble." Raven looked at Cyborg with great concern. "What?" she asked. "I dunno! I was sleeping when one of the monitors in my room told me Beast boy's heart rate was skyrocketing!" he said. The two left Raven's room and headed for the infirmary as fast as their legs could carry. They entered to find Beast boy sweating profusely, and shaking in his bed. He was mumbling incoherently and seemed to be in pain. Seeing Beast boy like this made Raven cringe. Cyborg started getting medical sedatives, looking for something to calm Beast boy down. Raven had other plans. She ran up to the bed and placed her hands on Beast boy's head. "Come on Beast boy. I'm trying to help." She said to herself. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos." She chanted her magic words and entered Beast boy's mind.

Once she was in, she saw what Beast boy saw. He was in the form of a gorilla, and defending what she assumed to be the African tribe that raised him from a lion. And he was losing. Something told raven if he lost this fight, he wouldn't wake up from the dream. The lion pounced on Beast boy, digging its claws into his shoulders. Beast boy cried out in pain. With his legs, he forced the lion off, and started slugging the lion with powerful swings. The lion flew into a tree, and Beast boy pounded on his chest. The lion attacked again, pressing its heavy claws and clenching a jaw on Beast boy's collar bone. Tears flowed from Beast boy's eyes as he tried desperately to pry the lion off of him. He was about to lose consciousness when he heard something. _Beast boy, don't you dare give up. I'm in your head, and I'm here to help, but I can't do everything for you. Get up, now! _Beast boy recomposed himself, and with all his strength, he grabbed the lion's mouth, and pried it open. He held the lion's head as it flailed uselessly, and delivered a powerful punch to its face. The lion was sent flying into the same tree, and an audible crack spread across the terrain, and it wasn't from the tree. Beast boy growled ferociously and pounded his chest. The lion simply scurried off, defeated. _Good job Beast boy. You've earned a rest. _Was the last thing Beast boy heard before slipping away, into a deep sleep.

Beast boy woke up with a massive headache. He looked around to find that he was restrained. He was about to panic until he saw that Raven was asleep in the chair next to the bed. This sight put Beast boy at ease. He lingered for a while, just watching Raven's chest rise and fall. _She's almost kind of cute when she's asleep_ he thought. He was glad he didn't say it out loud, or he would be splattered on a wall in an instant. "Awww." He said without thinking. Raven's eyes fluttered open, and her gaze widened when she saw Beast boy. "You're okay!" she said, hugging Beast boy. Beast boy blushed. "Hugging? You alright Rae?" he asked. "You almost died last night. You get a free pass." She said. "Well, it'd be a lot cooler if I could hug you back." He said. Raven started undoing the restraints around Beast boy's arms, legs and chest. He hugged her. "So, what do you mean I almost died last night?" he asked. Raven pulled back. Her expression saddened. "You were having a dream of yourself fighting a lion. You were putting a lot stress on your heart. I helped you calm down, but once you were stable, Cyborg said you might be out for a long while." She said. "And you've been here the whole time?" he asked. She nodded. Beast boy was surprised to say the least. He crossed his legs and rested his head on his hands a- _wait a minute. _ He thought. He looked down to see that his legs and arm were in-fact healed. "Whoa." He managed. He looked at Raven. "You were out for a while, I figure I'd fix you up a little." She said sheepishly. Beast boy looked at her with an expression she couldn't identify. It was almost as if he were deep in thought. A week ago, she would have thought the very idea of Beast boy thinking completely preposterous. But now she'd seen another side of Beast boy, a much deeper side. "Beast boy?" she asked. "You okay?" "I dunno. There's something about you today. Something different." He said. Raven blushed and backed up. Beast boy decided he would give his new repaired limbs a test drive.

He got off the bed and took his first few steps toward the door. Raven watched steadily, ready to help him if the need be. It was only now that beast boy was standing up strait, that she realized how much he'd changed over the years that she'd known him. When they first met, Beast boy was 'shrimpy' to use a relative term, and was the shortest member of the group at barely over 5 feet tall. But over the years of him being the only one who had to physically exert himself to get around, he had grown exponentially, being two inches taller than Robin, and 5 inches taller than Raven. Beast boy's arm and legs were working fine, so he celebrated by running around the tower screaming like a mad man. "WOHOO! I'm back!" he exclaimed. Raven smiled. No matter how big Beast boy got, he was still a little kid on the inside. She floated out of the room. She found the others greeting Beast boy in their own respective ways. A pat on the back from Robin, a high five from Cyborg, and of course, a bone crushing hug from Starfire. "Star, I just got fixed, don't break me again." He managed to breathe out. Starfire put him down and he caught his breath. Raven watched as things unfolded and finally seemed to go back to normal. That's what she wanted to think. But, she could feel something in the back of her head, and she knew exactly what, or rather who, it was. She wasn't going to take it. She just wanted things to be simple. She looked at the time. It was much later than she'd realized, almost midnight. She wanted to go to bed and face tomorrow, but this thought was interrupted by the sound of an alert. Robin rushed to the monitor. "Titans East sent an alert! Trouble in Steel City, Titans go!" he announced to the team. They ran for their respective exits, except for Cyborg, who chased after Beast boy, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Whoa there, little dude." He said. "What?" Beast boy asked. "There's no guarantee you're 100% yet. You'd better sit this one out." Cyborg replied. Beast boy thought about saying something back, but after all this time, he knew better than to argue with Cyborg. "Ugh, fine." He said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Said Raven. Cyborg smiled at her. "Thanks Rae, they're gonna need me." He said. Then, he proceeded to leave the tower, with Raven and Beast boy being the only ones left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Raven wanted to talk to Beast boy about something. She wasn't even sure what, but she knew she wanted it off her chest. But Beast boy didn't feel like talking much, and wanted to see if the tower had changed. At least, that's what he told Raven. What he really wanted to do was go to his room and think. He'd been thinking a lot recently, which wasn't something he did often. He only had one thing to think about, and he was always surprised to find that one person could make him think so much. He wanted to know what Raven thought of him. He spilled his guts to her and she had not given him the reaction he expected. He assumed she would give him some talk about how 'things change' and include the phrase 'get over it' but instead, she seemed sympathetic. He'd never seen Raven acting the way she'd been acting. Hugging, helping, smiling. The strangest part was that he was the cause of all her positive behavior. He'd always like Raven, but seeing her like this now was different. He _felt_ different. He tried to put his finger on whatever this feeling was, but he interrupted by an incessant tapping against his window. He got up to see what was happening. He opened his window and saw nothing. He was about to close it again, when something grabbed his head and firmly pulled him out of the window and slammed him to the ground. He looked up to see a newly restored Cinderblock and Atlas, riding a giant, flying playing card with Mumbo Jumbo. "Well well. Hello my green little werewolf, my associates and I would like to have a word with you." Announced the trickster. "Oh man." Beast boy groaned.

Raven watched as Beast boy wandered off through the tower. She wanted to talk to him about the dream he had, or anything really, but she didn't know why she wanted to talk to him so badly. But, since he clearly wasn't in a talking mood, she decided she would go shower and get ready for sleep. She enjoyed the sensation of the water trickling down her face, thought it did little to soothe the sea of rampant emotions inside Raven. She couldn't help but think about what Affection had told her. She admitted that she admired Beast boy, and that, while being an utter annoyance, had a boyish charm and innocence about him. She downright didn't like terra, especially when Beast boy had to be all over her. She didn't know why at the time, but whenever he saw Beast boy making googly eyes at terra, it made her want to tear the world apart. She thought about the physical attributes, but decided against it, seeing as how she was in the shower. Just the instant she thought about it was enough to make her face flush. She wasn't sure what she thought of Beast boy anymore, but she got the feeling that 'just friends' was most certainly out of the question. She worried that the thoughts of Beast boy's physique would come back to haunt her, so she quickly finished up her shower, and got dressed as soon as she was done. She didn't feel like sleeping just yet, and decided to head up to the roof; something she often did when she wasn't thinking strait. When she finally Reached the roof-top, and got into meditating position, she heard something that made her wince with pain: a large crash followed by a blood curdling scream.

Beast boy jumped out of the way just in time to dodge Cinderblock's fist. But, not in enough time to dodge Atlas' energy ray. He felt the sensation hit him in the stomach, and he was launched backward into the side of the building. "Who knew a little magic and a false alert from the Titans East would be enough to get exactly what we wanted out of this. We were just going to destroy your tower, but we decided we'd take some time to get revenge on you first." Said Mumbo. "We've been dying to try out new parts on you, whelp!" Atlas added. Beast boy was drowsy, but he could still hear them fine. "You…" was all he could say as Cinderblock picked him up in both hands and squeezed resulting in audible cracking and a harsh scream. Mumbo and Atlas took great joy in watching this, and couldn't help but laugh as the green boy squealed like the many animals he'd turned into. Their victory laugh was cut short by the arrival of an unexpected guest. Atlas saw a showdown over come him, and turned around, only to be sliced down the middle by a blade made of pure black energy. The other two villains turned to see a terrifying figure levitating before them. "PUT. HIM. DOWN." It demanded in a demonic voice. This did not deter the villains, as all Cinderblock did was squeeze more. At least his wanted to, but he found it to be much harder after his hands had been sliced off at the wrist, having beast boy fall, only to be caught by black energy. Black tendrils pierced Cinderblock's Torso, and pinned him to the ground. Mumbo was about to wave his wand, but as soon as he moved an inch, a black limb stretched out to crush the wand, causing mumbo to revert back to being an old man. As he lay powerless, black tendrils wrap around him and drag him in to a shadowy abyss. Much screaming is heard before a broken and beaten Mumbo is spit out by the cortex. "AZARATH! METRION! ZINTHOS!" Shouted Raven as she opened a portal to send the villains back to prison.

As soon as they were gone, she walked up to the broken Beast boy. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him, so she did the only thing she could. Blue aura enveloped her hands and flowed to Beast boy. "Beast boy. Wake up, please." She pleaded. No response. "Beast boy. Please!" she begged louder, tear in her eyes. "You can't do this! You can't go on all week about how strong we are, and how we have each other, and then expect it to be okay to be gone!" she yelled, more energy flowing from her hands. Still, no response. Raven wasn't going to have any of this. "GARFIELD LOGAN! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US; TO ME! I WON'T LET YOU. YOU HAVE TO GET UP BECAUSE… BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU CHILDISH ANNOYANCE! NO GET UP!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. She'd pump all the energy she could into beast boy. His eyes remained shut. She leaned against him and started sobbing. She would have stayed there all night if it weren't for her hearing something. "mmmgh" groaned Beast boy. Raven's head shot up. Beast boy didn't want to move, so he just spoke without moving his head. "Hey Rae," he began. "I think I'm going crazy. I could swear I just heard you say you love me." He said. Raven smiled brightly. "You're not crazy. I said it, and I meant it." Beast boy smiled as well. "That's a relief." He turned his head to her. "'cause I love you too." He said. Raven wanted to burst into a joyous fit of laughter, but instead settle for something a little less foolish. She leaned in to press her lips to Beast boy's in a passionate kiss, and levitated them beck up to the tower, where their passions grew into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

"So, let me get this straight." Robin began, speaking from Beast boy's communicator, "Mumbo made a false alert so we would waste an entire night traveling to Steel City, just so that he and his cronies could destroy the tower, but not before beating you to a pulp." "And then Raven saved me and sent Mumbo, Atlas, and Cinderblock packing. All's well that ends well." Beast boy concluded. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, Why am I just hearing this now, at four in the afternoon the next day?" he questioned. Beast boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we were really tired. We didn't get to sleep until eight in the morning." He said. Suddenly, there was an audible mumble that came from neither Robin nor Beast boy, but clearly came from Beast boy's room. "Who's-" Robin began to speak but was interrupted. "Uh… oh, look at that, connection error. Looks like I'm about to lose you." Beast boy then shut his communicator and threw it into his dresser drawer. He let out a sigh and turned to the source of the earlier disturbance. Raven was lying on Beast boy's bottom bunk, rubbing her eyes as she'd just woken up. "What time is it?" she yawned. "Almost four thirty." He replied. "I guess Robin's not too happy about the false alert." She said, getting out of bed. "Well, he won't be back for a while. I wouldn't worry about it until then." Beast boy said cheerfully. Raven walked up to give him a kiss on the cheek once she got her cloak back on. Beast boy rubbed his cheek, blushing. "Hey, Rae?" he asked. Raven turned to him. "Why?" Raven was confused. "Why, what?" she asked. "Why do you love me?" he asked sheepishly. Raven blushed. "Well… I guess it's because you're so complex." She said. "How do you mean?" he asked. Raven and he sat next to each other on the bed.

"There's so much you don't show," she began. "You act childish and naïve, but when the time comes, you show so much intelligence and diligence. And you hide so much hurt from here," she gestured to his heart. "So that it clouds what's in here." she gestured to his head. "I suppose I've always liked that aloofness about you, but when you shared all of your problems with me, you seemed happier; as if a massive burden was lifted, and I was honored to have helped in that. And I don't ever want to see you unhappy. I want to be there for you." She said. She then gave a coy smirk. "And I think the ears are pretty cute." Beast boy smiled and blushed, his ears perking up. "What about you?" Raven asked. "Why do you love me?" Beast boy looked at her with confusion. "Why **wouldn't** I love you?" he asked. "You're, like, the smartest person I know, and you're beautiful no matter how you look." He said, causing her to blush and turn away. Beast boy pulled for her to face him again. "But that's not all." He said. "I love all the little things that make you unique. Like how you always have something witty to say when I say something stupid, or how you're never down, even when things are impossible. You always have to be the grown-up around here because you know everyone's counting on you, and you'd do anything for us. And the times where you _do _remember that your still a kid, you're really cute and charming."

He leaned closer to her. "That's why I'm always trying to make you laugh. I like it when you smile; when you loosen up a bit." He concluded, brushing a lock of hair out of Raven's face. "You're amazing Raven, from head to toe." Raven felt herself tear up. She leaned forward and kissed Beast boy, who gladly returned the kiss. They stayed in this position for who know how long, before they broke for air. "Hey," Raven began. "What do you say, we keep _us_ a secret from the others. I bet they could do without the drama." She offered. Beast boy smiled contently. "Anything for you, Rae." He said. The two left the room, to seize the day ahead.

_**END**_


End file.
